Let the Music Do the Talking
by Garie June
Summary: Short stories about the Shaman King characters based on music from my ipod. Includes AnnaxYoh, RenxJeanne, and a few others. Hope you like it!


**I should technically be working on my other stories, but I couldn't help myself. I've done one of these for a comic, and I felt it necessary to do one for Shaman King as well. So here you go! Some of these are rather crappy, since I couldn't really think of anything that really pertained to any of these songs. I also really wanted to write one for Hao, but not much of my music really defines Hao's character, so I had to improvise. As you can see, I listen to a lot of showtunes. Hao and showtunes don't always...mix. Oh, and no, I don't endorse any kind of YohxAnna breakup. I actually love YohxAnna. I was just short on ideas.**

* * *

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

* * *

Don't Stop Believing – Glee Cast

Yoh

It was getting harder and harder. All he ever did was train these days. Always. Hardly any time to rest. Of course not. Why on earth would Anna let him rest? But it was all for something. His dream. Someday he'd achieve it. He would become the Shaman King someday. Someday. He couldn't stop believing that one day all of his dreams would come true. He was working so hard now, but there are so many others. So many with the same dream, the same goal. Only one can win. Most will lose. All of them strangers, waiting for a chance to prove themselves. All of them searching for the same thing. Who would achieve it?

_No, don't stop believing. Never stop believing. Just hold on. You'll do it. You'll become the Shaman King. You'll win the tournament and all of your dreams your will come true. Then you can live an easy life. You can. Believe you can. Believe._

* * *

Are We There Yet? – Ingrid Michaelson

Yoh and his friends

They had seen long roads and barren deserts. They were tired, weary, so sick of motels and pickup trucks, as if they were driving around in circles. Yoh never thought he'd feel homesick, but he did. He didn't know that everyone else did too. Ren thought of China, his old home. He never thought he'd miss that terrible place, but there was something about it that he couldn't…let go of. Horo Horo looked back at the dust behind them and thought of the snow back home. Where was Pirika now? Had she gone home to stay with their father? He hoped she was safe. Ryu looked forward, smiling, but his mind was on his motorcycle. He should've brought it with him. It would've been perfect for these long highway rides. The group of friends settled into the back of Billy's pickup truck and sighed. The desert rolled by them, hot and quiet. Yoh looked at the road in front of them.

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

Movie Loves A Screen – April Smith

Tamao

Tamao stared as Yoh walked by, his usual smile on his face. Anna was next to him. Tamao sighed. Again, she felt like a third wheel. Seriously, three is too much of a crowd. She looked back at Yoh, his easy-going ways, his casual dress, his smile… Oh, if she could only tell him…tell him how much she really loved. She wanted nothing more than to have his attention, even for a moment. The way she thought of him…it was terrible, yes. Yoh was Anna's no matter what. There was nothing to be done about that. But she still had her thoughts, right? Her thoughts were hers. She stared at him and sighed. _I just…want to mean something to you._

* * *

Serious – Legally Blonde (Original Broadway Cast)

Yoh and Anna

"Anna, can I talk to you?"

Anna looked back at Yoh expectantly.

"I guess you already kind of know what I'm going to say," Yoh began, "I mean, it really shouldn't come as a surprise. This was bound to happen from the beginning. What I mean is…well, it's time to get serious."

"What are you trying to say, Yoh?"

"Well, I've had my life planned out for quite a while. I mean, really, my fates been planned from the moment I was born. But I know you'll understand what I have to say. I mean, it's pretty obvious that this was going to happen. Anna, I'm breaking up with you."

He, of course, was expecting the slap that followed.

"WHAT?"

"I mean, we've known all along," Yoh said quickly. "You're just not…my type. My future's all planned, and I have dreams to make true. Anna, I thought you'd understand."

"Just shut up!"

* * *

Another Day – RENT

Ren and Jeanne

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jeanne flinched a little. "Ren, I just—"

"You need to get out of here," Ren said, going to close the door. "I have no intention of speaking to you, so you better not come back here again." He turned away. "If you're looking for anything, you might as well come back another day."

"Ren, I saved your life, and this is how you're repaying me?" Jeanne's eyes were pooling with tears. "There's nothing else right now, Ren, just us. Please, just let me talk to you. I can't come back another day."

"Excuse me, but if you're so wise, then why do you need me? Take your stupid spirit, and your goddam kiss and leave. Come back when I'm in a better mood. Another day."

"There's only today, Ren." Jeanne closed her eyes to stop the tears. "Please. There's only now." She ran to Ren and shoved him. "Listen to me!"

"Control your temper!" Ren yelled back. "Just let me be. Who do you think you are, anyway? You think you can just come in here and tell me what to do? Take your crap and go. I don't need you anymore. I don't need your pretty smile, or fancy prayer. Come back another day."

"There's no day but today."

* * *

A Drop In The Ocean – Ron Pope

Faust

All his life he had wanted to be with her. Years of looking at her from below her window, years of watching her smile down at him, it only added up to more and more wanting. He didn't need church to feel pure, he didn't need prayer to be spiritual. He needed her. She was his heaven. She was his angel. He hardly slept thinking of her. But everyone else wanted her as well. Why would the most beautiful girl in town even glance his way when she could look at all the cooler, more sporty, more good-looking guys. He was just a nerd. Why would she want him. He was a freak. He could see ghosts. No way for her to love him.

But he couldn't give up. Every night he prayed to be with her. He wanted to hold her close. With her near, heaven was never far away. Never. Happiness only existed at her side.

_Oh Eliza, choose me. Please be my angel._

But it was like wishing for rain while standing in the desert. It was never going to happen. He closed his eyes, and finally slept.

* * *

More Like Her – Miranda Lambert

Tamao

She knew she'd never be like Anna-sama. She was so smart, so beautiful. She didn't have to wear makeup or dress fancy all the time to look desirable. She understood him. She knew who he was, how to make him cry, even how to make him smile. What did Tamao know? Nothing. Tamao wasn't beautiful. She wasn't smart. She couldn't make Yoh smile like Anna-sama. _I guess I should try to be more like her,_ Tamao thought. _Would he like me more if I did?_

"You look good today, Anna-sama," Tamao said that morning, as politely as she could. She could never be bitter towards her. They were friends, after all, right?

Anna didn't turn away from the mirror. "Thank you, Tamao."

* * *

Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not – Thompson Square

"Would you like to sit with me for a while, Jeanne?"

That had been his invitation, the only words he spoke. But Jeanne hardly ever denied her husband. Why should she? She followed Ren out to the backyard, and they sat together. They just talked. Not much else to it. They spoke, and she smiled, and he laughed, and the moon shone overhead with her clear beauty. Then they paused. Ren looked at her, at her shinning eyes, her beautiful hair, her sweet smile.

"What are you staring at?" Jeanne asked, feeling herself blush.

Ren looked away quickly. "Nothing, of course. I'm just waiting for you to say something."

Jeanne looked at him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Ren?" He looked back at her expectantly. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

* * *

The Song Of Purple Summer – Spring Awakening (Original Broadway Cast)

Hao

Hao loved nature. Hundreds of humans could die. So much sorrow could fill the world. But nature stays, in some small way. Nature is always there, as long as humans aren't there to destroy it. It could survive almost anything. New creatures could be born. The cycle went on and on. The circle of life. Beautiful.

But humans…Hao cringed when he thought of all the terrible things they dared to do to his beautiful earth. They knew nothing of beauty, nothing of respect. All they knew how to do was destroy. _Then, I will destroy them. Someone must protect nature. If they don't want to take care of it, respect it, then they must pay. I will make them pay._

Hao smiled as a beautiful butterfly fluttered past. _After all, what do I have to lose?_

* * *

Sunday Morning – Maroon 5

Yoh and Anna

"Get up, lazy-ass!" Anna threw something hard, probably a record, at Yoh's head.

"Annaaaa," Yoh said, pulling the covers over his head. "It's the weekend. Look, it's even raining outside. Can't I sleep in, just once?"

"You'll never win the Shaman Fight by sleeping in." Anna said, pulling the covers off of him. "Get up now, or you'll regret it."

Yoh opened his eyes and looked at her. Anna was still in her own pajamas. He sighed. "It's the weekend, Anna. I'm going to sleep in whether you like it or not. But feel free to join me if you want." He smiled at her. "Come on. One day won't kill us. Just for a couple of of hours. Get some real rest."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You idiot, I should beat the shit out of you." She looked down at him, noticing how comfortable he looked in his futon. She sighed. "Fine, but only for a little while."

Anna pulled the covers over both of them and fell asleep in his arms. Yoh smiled.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you're not upset by any of the pairings. I personally don't feel too strongly about RenxJeanne, but hey, I needed a cute couple, and they fit. Also, Faust's thing is supposed to be going on during his angsty teenage years, if you couldn't already tell. Well, I hope you like these crappy little things that I spent maybe twenty minutes on :D**


End file.
